Something You're not Willing to Risk
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: Christophe is in Russia for his yearly prep with Viktor when the topic of Phichit and Chris' love life come up.


Christophe made a trip to Russia every year just before the season started to visit with Viktor. They would drink and eat shitty food together for the last time before their bodies became temples. They would bleach and dye each other's hair and would gossip.

The last couple years had been different though, Yuuri was always here in Russia, and he invited Phichit for the week as well so that he wouldn't get lonely as Viktor's attention became divided between his lover and best friend.

"I don't know what it is Vitya, but your hands are magic," Christophe sighed as Viktor massaged the bleach into his scalp. "My hair never looks better than after you do it."

"Maybe when I retire I should give up coaching and become a hair dresser," Viktor teased as he took another drink of the bottle of wine that the two had already drank half of.

Viktor felt the dynamic in the room change. He knew that retirement was a tough topic for Chris. They had both known that their athletic careers wouldn't last forever, and Viktor had been in the same boat of worry as Chris before he met Yuuri. Viktor felt bad about bringing up the topic and took a few seconds to think of a better topic.

"You and Phichit seem to get along pretty well," Viktor prodded as a quick change of topic. Viktor knew that Phichit had a huge crush on the Swiss skater from Yuuri's late night drunk skype calls with the Thailander. Phichit had roped Viktor into testing the waters to see if there was any reciprocation of the feelings. Phichit had been drunk at the time, and Viktor was almost positive that the younger man didn't remember, but he still felt inclined to find out.

What Viktor hadn't been expecting was the light blush that filled in Chris' cheeks. Chris was not a man that was easily flustered, especially when drunk. Viktor had never seen this reaction to this question before. He was hoping that this meant something good. Even before he had met Yuuri, Viktor had hoped that Chris would find love.

Chris was so desperate for love, his home life had never been the best, and he had ventured out on his own as soon as he was able. His coach had helped him as much as he could. Frankly, Chris' coach was the closest thing that Chris had ever had to a caring family. And after Chris had moved out on his own, he had started chasing love. Lover after lover came crashing into Chris' life, only to find him lacking and leaving. Half of them were after Chris' money and would take advantage of the fact that he was rarely home to hold parties in Chris' rich house. More than Viktor wanted to count, he had been woken up to a phone call from a crying Chris because he had just found his lover in bed with another man, and the house was trashed.

Chris never gave up on the idea of love though. He wanted it so badly that he allowed his heart to get crushed time after time.

"He's incredible," Chris replied.

"Incredible?" Viktor asked with a grin.

"He is so easy to talk to. He has this je ne sais quoi. He understands," Chris rambled before taking a swig straight from the bottle.

Viktor chuckled to himself. "You make him sound like my Yuuri."

"He is entirely different from Yuuri. He's not shy. And he's cuddly. Viktor, he doesn't mind that I love to cuddle, in fact he encouraged it," Chris rambled on.

"How often do you two meet up?" Viktor prodded.

"We visited each other twice over the off season. He came and kept me company earlier in the season, and then I went and met the family. Mæ̀ Loves me, and can't wait until I go back. Apparently, she was nervous that Phichit would be alone forever. Phichit was so embarrassed and was almost scared to correct her. When he did, his mother scolded him and asked him why he wouldn't want to date such a 'wonderful young man.' She actually said that Vitya, can you believe it?"

This was a side of Chris that Viktor had missed. Chris had been so excited about falling in love the first few times, and that excitement had slowly dwindled over time. But here it was, the childish glow that danced in Chris' beautiful eyes right along with the grown man that they belonged to.

"So, are you two an item and you just haven't told me?" Viktor teased as he moved a towel around Chris' head so that the bleach could sit.

"Oh, I wish. No matter how close we've become, I swear that he just sees me as a friend. He welcomes my cuddles, and he banters right back after every advance that I make like he doesn't even know what I'm trying to do."

"Have you tried being direct?" Viktor scolded with a grin.

"I've thought about it," Chris replied as the spark in his eyes died down a bit.

"But?" Viktor prodded.

"I think about how well he fits in my arms. And I think about how well we work together, and how I can talk to him about anything. And I think about how much I never want him to leave my life." Chris let out a sigh and went quiet for about a minute before he started talking again.

"You know my luck with lovers. You know that all anyone has ever been interested in me for was either my money or sex. You know that I don't want that ever again." Chris looked up at his best friend and hoped that he would understand.

"Phichit isn't like that," Viktor stated.

"I know," Chris sighed. "And I'm scared to chase him away. I would rather keep him in my life than risk losing him over the feelings not being requited."

"You're an idiot," Viktor teased as he handed Chris the bottle of water.

"Maybe, but I want more time. I don't want to risk losing him."

Viktor contemplated telling Chris that Phichit did love him, but the thought was interrupted by the man in question barging into the room.

"Viktor, you need to take your man," Phichit stated as he pulled a sobbing Yuuri into the room behind him. "We were looking at YouTube, and then he pulled up this stupid video and turned into this."

Yuuri crashed into Viktor's arms and sobbed into his fiancé's chest.

"I told you not to watch that video," Viktor scolded as he caressed his lovers head and tried to sooth the sobs.

"He… he.. he doesn't even know science," Yuuri hiccupped into Viktor's chest.

"I know, I know," Viktor cooed as he tried to sooth the Japanese man.

"He was just trying to be sanitary," and Yuuri burst into sobs again. "He' just a raccoon, he doesn't know science."

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Phichit asked in order to break the silence as he looked expectantly at Chris.

"If I were a girl, my name would be Chrystal, like the champain," Chris winked.

"Isn't that a stripper name?" Phichit teased?

"We already know that I make an amazing stripper as is, now just imagine all the people I could entrance as a woman," Chris winked.

"Why don't you just make Chrystal your stripper name instead of getting a sex change. I don't think the hospitals could handle anymore blood loss than is already caused by your performances. You're stunning as is."

Chris grabbed his heart and pretended to cry.

"Ma chère, you are too sweet."

Viktor watched his best friend interact with the young Thai skater that had captured his affections. As he watched the two act so obviously in love, he knew that one of them would make a move sooner or later. They would get tired of being just friends sooner than either of them realized and Viktor was very happy for them already.


End file.
